<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something So Strong (Thomas Shelby x Reader series) by fallatyourfeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048575">Something So Strong (Thomas Shelby x Reader series)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallatyourfeet/pseuds/fallatyourfeet'>fallatyourfeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Assault, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallatyourfeet/pseuds/fallatyourfeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has come back from the war a different man and is moving up in the underworld as the head of the Peaky Blinders, but what happens when someone from his past comes unexpectedly back into his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas has come back from the war a different man and is moving up in the underworld as the head of the Peaky Blinders, but what happens when someone from his past comes unexpectedly back into his life?</p><p>Warnings: None</p><p>This is my first Thomas Shelby imagine/fanfiction (hopefully the first of many), I would love to know what you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas sat quietly at the table, his legs crossed smoking a cigarette as Polly came through the door, her basket hanging from her elbow, filled with the makings of their evening meal. Placing it on the table, she began to unpack it, lifting a loaf of bread as she looked to him, "You'll never guess who I just ran into down at the baker's."</p><p>Taking the cigarette from his lips, he placed his hand to his knee and looked up at her, his expression rather disinterested, "Who did you see at the bakers, Aunt Poll?"</p><p>Looking back to her basket, she continued moving its contents to the table, "The baker's daughter, (YN). She's moved back to Small Heath." Polly couldn't help but move her eyes back to Tommy's face, wondering if his expression had changed and she wasn't surprised by what she found. Hearing him clear his throat, she saw him shift in his seat, his face now trying, yet failing miserably to look impartial.</p><p>Thomas noticed how Polly looked at him with the hint of a smile at his reaction, but chose to ignore her and even though Thomas knew where (YN) had been these last few years, he replied, "Hmmp, didn't she go to live with her Uncle?"</p><p>Polly inwardly laughed, she knew very well that Tommy already had the answer to his very own question, but she decided to humour him anyway. "Yes, that's right, her Uncle needed help in his shop, when his sons left for France." Taking the empty basket from the table, she turned to place it on the floor beside the wall, "She's grown into quite the beauty, though I guess that's no surprise, she was always such a pretty girl."</p><p>Turning back to Tommy, Polly watched as he took the cigarette from his lips, giving a slight nod of his head as he blew the smoke from his mouth. Looking down to the ashtray, he watched himself put out the cigarette and tried to speak with a detached voice, "Yes... yes, she was." Standing from his chair, he stood with his back straight, looking to Polly with the intention of saying more, instead he stood there a silent moment, before clearing and his throat, turning on his heels and walking from the room. Polly watched his retreating form, biting the inside of her cheek trying to suppress the smirk that was fighting its way to her lips, knowing very well the thoughts her news had churning in his head.</p><p>Sitting alone, in the private room of the Garrison, Thomas leaned back against the wall, an empty glass of whisky in his hand. Polly's news had stirred to life feelings he had buried away some time ago, feelings that were buried, but never forgotten, somehow they always managed to find their way to his thoughts. He had decided back on the battlefields of France, to waste no more time thinking about the beautiful girl that he never had and would probably never see again, because it always left him feeling so despondent. Yet, sometimes at night when the battlefields were quiet and his fellow soldiers rested their weary eyes, thoughts and images of her would come from nowhere, filling his mind with the regret of lost opportunities. And being back in Birmingham, had those buried thoughts and images hiding just below the surface, burning to life every time he walked passed that damn bakery, where he could almost see her standing behind the counter, smiling sweetly as she served the customers.</p><p>Thomas called for another whisky as he sat up to light a cigarette, spinning a match between his fingers he was unable to stop thoughts of her. Since returning from the war, he would find himself walking past the bakery and without fail he would begin to wonder about her life, was she happy, was she married or engaged, did she have any children? It would have been easy enough for him to find out, a simple request to one of his many connections and he would have known within days, yet something always stopped him and once again, he found himself burying his thoughts of her. Inhaling deeply, he felt the smoke fill his chest and as he slowly exhaled, he suddenly realised why. It was the thought of another man making her happy, which left him feeling hollow inside and the very idea of her carrying someone else's child had his hands balling into fists and his jaw clenching tight. Shaking his head, he put out his cigarette, unaware he had barely smoked it. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, mad at his younger self for never having the courage to ask her out, all those years ago.</p><p>Leaning back against the wall, he stared up at the ceiling and barely even noticed when the attractive barmaid came through the door carrying his whiskey. Placing her hand suggestively against his shoulder, she asked whether there was anything else she could do for him and had there been anyone else in the room, her intentions would have been obvious. Yet, Tommy's eyes barely skimmed across the hair upon her head, sending her from the room looking rather dejected, with a quick, "That'll be all." Alone again, he found his thoughts travelling back to the day he first saw her. It was a lovely sunny morning as he made his way past the bakery and there she was, sitting quietly out the front the sunshine falling across her face, bringing a smile to her lips. (YN) had only just moved to Small Heath with her family, when her father took over the bakery, a young girl of twelve, Tommy was just a couple of years older and he had noticed her straight away. Not to notice her would have been impossible, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, with long, flowing (HC) hair and the sweetest smile imaginable. And it didn't take long for Thomas to realise, he wasn't alone in his thoughts, most of the young boys he knew thought her just as beautiful, her father quickly becoming aware of the fact and as a result, she was never far from his side. It was fair to say in the years leading up to the war, Thomas had spent a lot of time visiting that local bakery. At every opportunity, he would collect the Shelby's daily supply of bread for his Aunt Polly and even though as a Peaky Blinder he was not required to pay, he always did, any chance to have his fingers brush against hers was a chance he did not want to miss. There were times as he got older, when Thomas would overhear men at the Garrison speaking about her in the most disrespectful of manners. Young men, middle-aged men, betrothed and married men and it made his blood boil, she was far too sweet and innocent to be spoken about in such a way. So, maybe on more than one occasion, these particular fellows received a visit from one or two of the peaky blinder boys, a visit of gentle persuasion to steer clear and mind their manners in regards to a particular pretty girl in Small Heath. The funny thing was that (YN)'s name had never been mentioned, but they all soon caught the drift and before long it became a well-known secret amongst the men of Small Heath, that she was not a girl to be messed with or disrespected unless of course, they had a death wish.</p><p>Sitting back up, he leaned his elbows against the table and lifted the glass to his lips, staying like that a long moment with his eyes fixed upon the wall, before emptying the whiskey into his mouth. Almost slamming the glass to the table, he stood to his feet and ran his hands over his suit, grabbing his cap from the table he walked from the room and out of the Garrison, all the while feeling the erratic beat of his heart jump around in his chest. With eager yet somehow hesitant steps, Thomas made his way down the street, every step taking him away from the Garrison and one step closer to the bakery. Ignoring people's greetings as he passed, Thomas felt nervous for the first time since the war, the sensation bringing a smile to his lips, and flutters to his stomach.</p><p>Stopping out the front of the bakery window, he looked to his feet for a moment and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he took the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth and exhaled, slowly lifting his head to look through the dusty window. And there she was, just as he remembered, her lovely smile pulling on the strings of his heart, as she sweetly chatted away to her customer, somehow managing to look more beautiful than ever.</p><p>Taking another deep breath, he took the last remaining steps to the doorway, walking through completely undetected by her. Coming to a stop behind her only customer, he was relieved and overjoyed to see no ring on her finger. Thomas could feel himself shuffle nervously from foot to foot as he waited patiently for his turn, putting a finger to his smiling lips and shaking his head gently when (YN)'s father came over to serve him. With a knowing but somewhat nervous and hesitant smile, her father walked away, pretending to look busy at the other end of the shop. Turning back to (YN), he grew impatient, waiting for her customer to finish her meaningless chatter and leave, yet grateful that (YN) was to busy being polite to her to notice him.</p><p>Finally, the customer went on her way, as (YN) lowered her gaze to the counter, putting the money away in the till. Thomas stepped forward, holding his breath, resisting the urge to take his hand and move her wayward lock of hair that had fallen out of place. And just as he took a deep breath to steady his racing heart, she looked up, her stunning (EC) eyes locking onto his, causing her cheeks to flush in the most adorable manner. The sight sending his mind momentarily blank. Standing there, seemingly lost for words, he watched the warmest smile he had seen in years spread across her features, setting her eyes alight. The sound of her voice sending a wave of sentiment throughout his body, her words causing the air to catch in his throat as they left her lips, "Tommy Shelby, how wonderful it is to see your face again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: None</p><p>Please feel free to let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas' expression and smile said more than any words ever could, the sight causing (YN)'s heart to tremble with emotion and hope, making it difficult for her to hide her feelings. God, how she had missed him and his blue eyes. All these years she wondered why she had never really been interested in anybody and here was the answer standing right in front of her, looking more handsome than ever and gazing at her in a way that had her cheeks blushing with colour. Giving him a smile, she spoke, her words coming without a thought, spilling from her lips before she even knew what she was saying, "Tommy Shelby, how wonderful it is to see your face again."</p><p>(YN) watched him take a visible breath, almost as if he was collecting his thoughts, his gaze taking in every inch of her face, before he spoke, "Miss (YLN), it's a pleasure seeing you back in Small Heath, it's been a while, how have you been?"</p><p>Leaning her head to the side just a little, (YN) looked to Thomas her expression half amused and half flustered, though her voice gave nothing away, "Since when have you ever been so formal with me Mr Shelby, please call me (YN)."</p><p>Tommy gave an amused smile, she was right, the sound of her saying, 'Mr Shelby,' sounded so strange coming from her lips, "Okay then, (YN) it is, so what brings you back to Small Heath."</p><p>Taking a breath, she gave her shoulders a little shrug, "I was helping my Uncle at his shop while his sons were away in France, but with the war over he no longer needs my help, so it was time for me to come home." Thomas watched as her expression grew heavy and without her even speaking, he already knew why making him wonder how many of her cousins left for war and how many of them returned.</p><p>Not wanting to see her upset, he changed the subject, "Well, it's good to have you back," then shifting on his feet he unwillingly moved his gazed to the baked goods in front of him, "So, what should I have, eh?"</p><p>After taking a quick glance in her father's direction and finding him occupied up the other end of the shop, she looked to Thomas and waited for him to return her gaze, both her eyes and voice expressing just a hint of invitation. "You can have whatever takes your fancy, Tommy," unsure as to where her sudden confidence came from, (YN) felt her eyes drop to the counter and her ears burn red. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she gazed back up to find him looking at her, his expression sending flutters through her stomach, his little smile revealing just a whisper of his feelings for her.</p><p>Taking his hand, he took a step to the side and tapped on the front of the glass counter, "I'll have one of those" and as he looked back up into her waiting eyes, he added, "And that'll be all... for now..."</p><p>Biting the inside of her cheek, she handed him his goods in a brown paper bag, turning down his offer of payment, "Tommy we both know you don't pay for things around here."</p><p>Thomas shook his head, "Please (YN), I insist," then lifting her hand from the counter, he placed the money straight into her soft warm palm, closing her fingers around it. The touch of her skin reminding him of moments from a happier past, a past that seemed so long ago, yet still so fresh it was as if they only happened yesterday. A time when he was a different, more complete person. And now, with her standing before him looking even more beautiful than he remembered and her touch still lingering warm on his skin, he could feel those remnants of his old self flicker to life in his chest.</p><p>Thomas took a step back from the counter and with a little smile, he cleared his throat, "It's been lovely seeing you (YN), welcome home," and with that he turned to her father, giving him a quick nod of his head and a simple, "Mr (YLN), before turning on his heels and walking from the shop.</p><p>(YN) stood there in a daze, thankful there were no customers to serve, her mind too preoccupied with thoughts of Tommy when her father broke her from her reverie. "That man there, hasn't stepped foot in here since he got back from France, but he shows up the very first day you arrive?" Walking over to her he looked her in the eyes, his expression worried, "Be careful (YN), you know who he is and what he does, he's a dangerous man and he likes you, he's always liked you."</p><p>For some reason her father's words excited her, they were confirmation of what she had always felt, but could never really believe, that Thomas Shelby had feelings for her. Yes, he may be a dangerous man and anyone who knew him, also knew to never get on his wrong side. Yet, never once had she ever felt threatened by him, he had always been nothing but sweet and kind to her. And deep down she knew, that Tommy was the reason why no men had ever really shown any interest in courting her. It wasn't until she moved to her Uncle's that things had changed, not that it mattered, Tommy had always been the only one to ever occupy her heart.</p><p>(YN) had tried hard to forget him after she learnt he had left for France, she knew the heartache would be to much if he did not return and so she tried to go about her life as if he never existed. Yet, somehow she would always find her eyes scanning the casualty list in the newspapers and sighing with relief when she did not see his name. Looking to her father, she smiled, "It's okay Da, Tommy would never harm me".</p><p>Shaking his head, his eyes still full of worry, he spoke again, "It's not Tommy or his boys I'm worried about, it's the other men like him, the ones that want to bring him down. They're the ones I'm worried about." Taking another deep breath, he continued, his expression looking defeated, "But I can see there's no stopping it... Thomas Shelby has always wanted you on his arm, yet something has always held him back, but he has come home from France a different man and there will be no holding back from him now." Taking a step closer to his daughter, he placed a hand to either side of her arms, "You're a grown woman now and you can do as you please, but be careful, okay?"</p><p>The rest of the day went slowly, yet she had no idea why. (YN) had enjoyed being home, seeing her family and friends and people she hadn't seen in years and there were a lot of lovely new faces to meet too. And it wasn't as though she was expecting another visit from Tommy, she knew he wouldn't be back, not at least until tomorrow. So, at the end of the day when she looked up from sweeping the dusty floor and gazed across the street from the window, she almost felt her heart in her throat, her bottom lip finding it's way between her teeth. There he stood, leaning up against a red brick wall, his hands resting in his jacket pockets and a foot resting casually against the wall behind him, his eyes trained upon the bakery door. Watching, as he pulled a cigarette from the little silver case in his pocket, she felt her heart working overtime, realising he was waiting for her. Sweeping the mess into the corner, she placed the broom aside, telling herself she would finish it in the morning and called for her father, "Da, I'm finishing up now, I'll see you later," with that her father came through from the back and she placed a kiss to his cheek, leaving without another word.</p><p>As she opened the door, the little bell chimed and she watched as Tommy's gaze immediately lifted from the ground. Throwing his cigarette to the side, he gave her a smile that had her thoughts floating up into the air with the smoke he blew from his lips, unaware of her own smile that had spread across her features.</p><p>With eager steps they both began walking, Thomas taking his cap from his head as they met in the middle of the busy street, oblivious to the many eyes upon them. And once again (YN) found herself with unexpected confidence, her own words bringing a blush to her smiling cheeks and a little chuckle from Thomas' mouth. "Hello again Tommy, back for another visit already?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter picks up where the last one left off, when Tommy is waiting for the reader out the front of her father's shop.</p><p>Warnings: None</p><p>A/N: Please feel free to let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas stood before (YN) in the middle of the street, watching as a smile played upon her features, her words slipping from her lips as if she did not intend to speak them, "Hello again Tommy, back for another visit already?" Unable to stop a smile of his own, he chuckled quietly, the woman before him was much more confident than the girl he remembered. Yet, her very own words brought an endearing blush to her cheeks, reminding him of that very girl he left behind over four years ago.</p><p>Wanting to reach out and run his fingers lightly across her blushing skin, he resisted, instead placing them into the pockets of his pants. Thomas could hardly believe what he was about to do, so many times before he left for war he imagined himself in these shoes, yet for one reason or another he never followed through. Pursuing other girls had never been a problem, he had always found it easy, but (YN) was different, something about her had always sent a nervous energy throughout his body. Never did he think he would ever get this chance again and even though she had those same nervous feelings pulsing through his veins, he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers this time. Clearing his throat he answered her question, his voice holding just a hint of amusement, "Yes... tomorrow was too far away." (YN)'s eyes fell to the ground and again he watched as her cheeks blushed adorably, waiting for her to look back up before continuing, "If I remember correctly, you like horses, eh?" (YN) gave him the sweetest smile, her surprise that he remembered such a trivial thing written all over her beautiful features. Biting her bottom lip, she gave her head a little nod, waiting for him to continue, "Well, I thought I would take you to see my new horse," and after a quick moment of silence he added, "If you like?"</p><p>(YN) nodded her head and smiled, "I would like that very much." Thomas exhaled a breath he didn't realise he was holding and the man who had barely shown any emotion since returning from France, almost felt a smile spread from ear to ear at her answer. Extending his elbow towards her, he gestured to his car, which was parked a little further up the street and as she wrapped her arm softly around his he felt his heart beat faster in his chest, her contact sending a strange feeling of satisfaction around his body.</p><p>Conversation on the way to the stables was surprisingly easy, the nerves they both felt came more from anticipation than anything else and once they began talk of childhood memories the conversation flowed. "Remember when Jack O'Grady asked your father if he could court you," Thomas chuckled at the memory, "You must have only been about fifteen at the time and I'll never forget your father's glare, it alone was almost enough to kill the kid." (YN) threw her head back and laughed, god how he had missed that sound and hearing it made him feel like he was in a dream, one that he never wanted to wake from.</p><p>With laughter still lacing her voice, she spoke, "Oh, that poor boy, he was the first and last boy to ever ask, between my father and you, no one else even bothered, not until I moved to my Uncles at least." (YN)'s words got away from her once again and she wondered what was wrong with her, why did she keep speaking her thoughts aloud? She was starting to think it wasn't unexpected confidence at all and more just nervous slips of the tongue. Clearing her throat, she felt her face and neck burn red, embarrassed she took a glimpse at Thomas to measure his reaction and found his eyes trained to the road ahead, watching him swallow thickly, before looking at her. With his piercing blues eyes, he studied her features, as if trying to work out how she knew about that and whether or not she was upset about it.</p><p>Yet after a few seconds, he gave her a small smile training his eyes back on the road, before replying, his voice tinged with either jealousy or protectiveness, she wasn't quite sure, "Well, I'm sure your Uncle received many knocks on his door the day you moved in."</p><p>Bringing the car to a stop, Thomas hopped out and made his way around to the other side. Opening the door he offered her his hand and giving him a smile she wrapped her fingers gently around his, before stepping out onto the ground. Reluctantly he felt her let go, though before long she entwined her arm with his and began walking close by his side, immediately bringing that same feeling of satisfaction again. The walk itself was over far too soon and before he knew it she had slipped her arm from his, making her way through the stable doors, leaving him wishing he had parked much further away.</p><p>When her eyes fell upon the horse, he heard her intake of breath as her legs carried her quickly across the stable. With a gentle hand, she extended it towards the horse's snout waiting for him to respond. After a short moment, the horse inspected her hand before pushing his snout into her palm, bringing the most stunning smile to her lips, Thomas grinned, "I think he likes you."</p><p>Leaning against the edge of the stall, he watched as she patted along the horse's mane, loving that she looked so happy and at ease around the stallion, "I like him too, he is absolutely beautiful, what's his name?"</p><p>Thomas answered, "Monaghan's Boy, he'll be running his first race this week," however, as he watched on his thoughts began to stray, unable to believe that the beautiful woman before him was still unmarried or at the very least engaged.</p><p>(YN) nodded her head and smiled, "Well, I don't know much about horse racing, but he's a fine looking horse." Smiling a little at her words his expression turned serious, his hand fidgeting with a coin in his pocket, he had a question dancing on the tip of his tongue, yet it couldn't quite make it past his lips. (YN) turned to him, her expression curious, her eyes taking in his hesitant features, "Tommy, what is it?"</p><p>Clearing his throat, he stood up straight, no longer leaning against the stall, his voice quiet but clear, "How are you not married...? You must have had many offers over the past few years... do you not want to?"</p><p>(YN)'s expression grew timid, her eyes falling to the ground, but after a moment he watched as she inhaled deeply before returning her gaze to him, her expression still nervous and unsure. "Of course I want to be married and yes there were a few opportunities," Thomas felt his fists clenching in his pockets at the thought, though his features gave nothing away. And after a few seconds of restless silence, she spoke again, her gaze anxious and her voice barely a whisper, yet the words rang loud in his ears, "But none of them were you."</p><p>Thomas didn't know how to react, never did he think six little words could transform him so much, he had almost forgotten what happiness felt like, the war had seen to that. Sure, there had been happy moments since he arriving back home, but they were only fleeting, barely grazing the surface. This, on the other hand, came from his very core, burning throughout every limb, touching every surface of his body, rendering him momentarily useless. Until... his eyes finally focused, taking in her nervous and vulnerable state, breaking him from his reverie.</p><p>(YN) stood there, her expression helpless, looking lost and alone as she waited quietly for his response. And what must have only been a couple of seconds instead felt like a year. Thomas stood still, his features unreadable and she wondered whether she had made a mistake, wishing she could take back her words, but it was too late, it was done.</p><p>As her eyes dropped back to the ground, she heard herself sigh with dread and as her lips began to form an apology she looked back up to see him close the gap between them. Stopping before her, he didn't speak, his eyes filled with an intensity she had never seen before, bringing strange yet wonderful shivers to every inch of her blushing skin. Reaching across he pulled her towards him with a hand to the nape of her neck, tangling his fingers in her (HC) hair, his other hand grabbing on to her waist holding her tight against him. (YN) didn't know how someone's touch could be urgent and yet so tender, but it was, sending any coherent thoughts from her head. Looking up into his eyes left her breathless, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as his lips made their way to hers. Again there urgency in his actions, his lips moving against hers with such passion and intensity, yet somehow filled with complete tenderness. When he pulled away, he moved his hands to the side of her face, running his thumbs softly across her cheekbones, resting his forehead gently against hers. Taking a moment to steady his breath, he finally spoke, his words bringing sweet shivers to her skin once more, "I have wanted to do that for the longest time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's brothers hear a rumour regarding him and a certain baker's daughter and when he visits her after work he walks in on something terrible.</p><p>Word Count: 3340. This is a long chapter, much longer than previous chapters, but I think the content needed it.</p><p>Warnings: This is a pretty heavy chapter. There are descriptions of violent scenes, including violence against women and the lead up to sexual assault. Please read with caution.</p><p>A/N: Please feel free to send me a message/comment, I would love to know what you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas walked into the Garrison, his feet feeling lighter than they had felt in years. Looking forward to wasting the next hour away with his brothers so he could soon leave and go visit (YN) as her workday drew to a close. Besides a few minutes in the morning, he hadn't seen them all day and after sending them off to various jobs around Small Heath he needed to catch up with them to see how things had gone. Stepping through the door of their private room, he was greeted with a cheesy grin from Arthur, "Ah Tommy, I've been waitin' for you to show up, there's been a rumour floatin' 'round 'bout you and I have to know if it's true."</p><p>Thomas gave his eyes a bit of a roll, but he couldn't control the tiny smirk from appearing on his lips. Sitting in a chair across from Arthur, he leaned back and took a cigarette from his tin, looking across to find John smirking at him too. Sitting there without a word, he lit the cigarette and drew in its smoke. When he finally lifted the cigarette from his lips he looked back to his eldest brother and cleared his throat, "And what rumours might they be, Arthur?"</p><p>Taking a rather large mouthful of his whiskey, Arthur placed the tumbler to the table with a thud, his eyes full of questions, "That you my brother have been seen spendin' time with a certain baker's daughter."</p><p>Tommy didn't answer, he just sat there with his cigarette between his fingers, watching his hand as it fidgeted with the small silver tin he had placed on the table, yet his eyes hinted to the truth. Growing impatient, John spoke for the first time, "C'mon Tommy, is it true?"</p><p>Tommy began to smirk, answering with a nod of his head. Arthur responding with a cheer, as he leaned across the table and slapped him across the shoulder, "You made quick work of that Tommy, she's only been back a day."</p><p>John almost sniggered, "What are you talkin' about Arthur, he's wanted that girl since they were kids," turning to Tommy, he continued, "It's about bloody time, you should have done it years ago."</p><p>Tommy couldn't deny it, from the moment he first laid eyes on her all those years ago he had wanted to make her his, wishing he could go back in time and make it so. Maybe then, when he returned from France his chest wouldn't have felt so empty and hollow, maybe she would have kept his debilitating nightmares at bay. And just maybe, she would have kept a piece of his younger self alive, giving him something worthwhile to live for and come home to. Yet, seeing (YN) yesterday through that dusty window for the first time in years, left Tommy feeling a flicker in those little lifeless pieces, as if she had breathed new life into them, giving them oxygen, light and energy to grow. Giving him back a long lost hope of gaining real content and honest happiness. Looking to John, he gave a half smile, "That girl has a name you know" and turning to Arthur, he continued, "And her name's not the 'baker's daughter' either." Then joining his hands together in a single clap, he added, "Now let's talk about work so I can get out of here."</p><p>Before they got down to talking business, Arthur added one more thing, "Well, before we do, you have to know, there's already a few men sniffin' 'round her door." Picking up his tumbler he emptied the whiskey down his throat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "The bastards haven't been 'round long enough to know she's off limits, we might have to pay em' a visit, Tommy."</p><p>Giving a little shake of his head, Tommy spoke, "They'll know soon enough."</p><p>(YN) turned to her father taking in his exhausted appearance, he had woken up unwell and after a very busy day, he was in need of a much deserved rest. "Da, you might as well leave, Tommy will be here any minute, I'll be fine closing up. I used to do it all the time at Uncle Harry's."</p><p>Appreciating his daughter's gesture, he gave her a half smile and inhaled deeply, "Yes I know, but Harry's shop wasn't in Small Heath."</p><p>Placing her hand against his shoulder, she gave him a gentle push, "I'll be fine Da, go home and rest."</p><p>Giving a defeated nod, he gave her another small smile and slowly made his way towards the back of the shop. Stopping in the doorway, he looked back to her with grateful yet cautious eyes, "Make sure you lock up straight away."</p><p>Walking over to him she kissed his cheek, "I will Da, now please go home and I'll see you later."</p><p>With worried eyes she watched him leave, hoping the small rest would do him good, wondering why on earth he was so concerned about her. It wasn't like he was leaving her all alone, their home was attached to the shop for goodness sakes. Standing there silent for a moment she listened as his heavy footsteps disappeared into the distance and the sound of the weighty wooden door to their home creak open and close behind him. Satisfied he was on his way to lay down, her thoughts flickered back to Tommy and immediately she felt her breaths accelerate in her chest, smiling as she looked to her watch, joyfully realising he would arrive any moment. Picking up the cloth beside her, (YN) made her way to the front of the shop ready to lock the door and wipe over the countertops, but no sooner had she turned on her heels when she heard the chime of the bell, which hung above the shop front door. With an excited smile, she headed towards the front brushing down her blouse and removing her apron, throwing it aside she ran her hands over her skirt and quickly tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ears. With a warm smile, she walked through the doorway ready to speak, but when her gaze travelled towards the door, her words got caught in her throat. Expecting to see Tommy, she was stopped in her tracks at the sight of a customer who had been in earlier that very day, immediately sending unease throughout every limb of her body. This particular man, was until today a stranger to (YN), only having moved to Small Heath a few short months ago and although he had said nothing to offend her, the way his gaze travelled over her form had sent the most unpleasant shivers down her back.</p><p>When the door clicked shut behind him, (YN) felt her body jolt at the sound, his words sending the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end as he took a slow step in her direction. "Hello beautiful, I was hoping you would be here."</p><p>With her feet stuck to the floor beneath her, she found herself unable to move hearing her words leave her lips with a tremor. "I'm sorry Sir, but we are closed for the day."</p><p>"That's okay," he replied, as he reached behind him turning the lock on the door, the action causing her to inhale deeply, yet unable to expel the breath. "I'm not here to buy bread."</p><p>With her breath stuck in her chest, she was unable to swallow or speak, feeling panic take over as he took another step closer. With darting eyes, she searched out the window finding the street outside quiet and deserted, realising she was in this alone. No one was coming to help her. Looking back to the man before her, she found his eyes glued to her body, moving slowly over every inch as he bit down on his bottom lip. His every step was slow and deliberate, taking delight in her panicked reaction as his hand rubbed across his jawline and down his neck. With every step he took, she found herself frozen in the doorway, watching his smirk grow wicked and his eyes fill with an unthinkable thirst. Finally feeling her mouth open she tried to scream, yet she was meet with silence, her voice evading her at the most crucial time. Coming to a stop in front of her, he towered over her body, his wide shoulders blocking the doorway, leaving her only path of escape behind her.</p><p>Staring down at her, she felt his stale breath against her skin, filling her nose with the unpleasant smell of sour ale, his large sweaty fingertips slowly running down the side of her face, causing her whole body to stiffen and shake. Grabbing her behind the neck, he pulled her hair roughly between his fingers, leaning down to whisper against her ear, his hot breath filling her stomach with nausea, his words filling her head with monopolizing fear. "You're a pretty one, aren't you? I've never had someone as beautiful as you.... I decided I had to have you the second I saw you today." With his fingers still gripped around her hair, he pulled her slowly into the back of the shop, continuing to talk as his eyes searched around the room, "I didn't think I would get to do this today because your father's always around, but it looks like I'm in luck."</p><p>Everything he did was slow, taking his time to soak up the moment, revelling in the fear he created as he pinned her against the wall with a single but forceful hand around her neck. With his free hand, he began to loosen the belt of his pants, leaving her at his complete mercy, trapped, with nowhere to go. Though somewhere amongst her consuming fear, (YN) found her voice, "My father's here and he'll be back any moment, if you don't leave I will scream and he will come barrelling down those stairs and kill you."</p><p>With a sickening chuckle, he smirked, "That's okay, I like to make my women scream." It was in that moment with a deep and shaky breath that (YN) decided she would not give in, she would not scream and she would not give him what he wanted without a fight. Too caught up in his own evil desire, he didn't notice as (YN) reached across to the bench beside her, her fingertips stretching to grasp around the handle of a cast iron pan sitting at its edge. With all her strength she struck it against his head, the thud was loud and immediately his grip around her neck loosened. Taking a step back, he staggered on the spot, but the force wasn't great enough to knock him off his feet. Striking a blow to the side of her face he reached out to grab her again, "You bitch, you're gonna pay for that." Ducking to evade his hands, she turned to run for the stairs, but his fingers caught the back of her blouse tearing it at its seam, exposing her skin beneath as his other hand reached around her waist pushing her to the floor. In her struggles, she grabbed at anything to stop him, a wooden chair slid from under her hand and crashed against the wall beside her. She hurled a pot at his head, missing him completely as it hit the ground below, rolling its way into the front of the shop and finally knocking a glass bowl from the bench, hearing it smash to pieces as it hit the floor. Refusing to scream, she somehow managed turned around beneath him and scratched at his face, her fingernails tearing deep into his rough and dirty skin, causing him to cuss violently under his breath, promising her she would be sorry that she did it. And no sooner had he finished his threatening outburst of words did she reach out and scratch him again. This time clawing at the skin behind his ears as she tried to push him away, looking him defiantly in the eyes as she spat into his face, which somehow managed to bring even more evil pleasure to his features. With her legs, she kicked and thrashed about connecting a few knees into his stomach, but he was far too strong for it to have any real effect.</p><p>Knowing she wasn't strong enough to escape his grip and realising her resistance only fuelled his gratification, (YN) made a conscious decision to stop. Turning her head to the side, she looked away from him and let her body go limp, if he wanted her to fight back, this was one little victory she could take from him. Laying there, she began to focus her attention on the broken bowl beside her, trying yet failing to detach her body from her thoughts. Taking in its shattered pieces sprawled across the floor, her eyes came to rest upon a single piece within her reach. There it laid, long and sharp its jagged edge just an inch from her fingertips. Taking a deep breath, (YN) turned her head back to the monster who hovered above her, finding him distracted with the hem of her skirt as he hitched it higher and higher towards her hips. Using his moment of distraction she reached across and wrapped her fingers tightly around the glass, its sharp edge cutting into her fingers, yet she felt no pain. With her skirt up around her waist and his pants around his thighs, she wasted no time plunging the glass into his side. Before he could even react, she pulled it out and plunged it in again, its jagged edge tearing away at his flesh, watching his face as it washed over with disbelief and shock before transforming with a burning rage. Prying the glass from her grip he threw it across the room, the back of his hand returning to her cheek with so much force that she almost passed out. For a few moments, her vision faded in and out, her head spun in circles and she had absolutely no idea of the commotion now going on around her.</p><p>Tommy stepped from the Garrison a little later than he expected, his brothers having far too much fun discussing matters, which were of none of their concern, leaving the matter of talking business a long forgotten subject. He had to smile though, knowing that despite their joking ways, deep down they were happy he finally had the girl he had loved for years. Walking down the street, he was surprised to see it empty, there was hardly a soul in sight so unusual for so early in the evening. Moving his gaze towards the bakery, he found himself smiling again, just a little smile but the sight of the warm light filtering through the window into the darkening dusk sky sent the same warmth straight to his chest. Reaching the door, he turned the handle to find it locked, tapping his knuckles against the glass he waited a moment, expecting (YN) to arrive with a smile on the other side. When she didn't, he tapped a little harder, panicking when he heard a crash from inside. Peering through the glass door, he found the shop empty feeling a rising dread in the pit of his stomach as another crash sounded from the back of the store, watching as a pot came rolling through the doorway on its side. With fear for (YN)'s safety spiralling in his chest, he heard something else smash against the ground and without a thought he found himself breaking through the glass door with his elbow. Reaching around his fingers fumbled with the handle, struggling to get it open, all the while hearing (YN)'s terrified mumbles and the deep tone of a man's threating voice.</p><p>After what felt like a month of Sundays, he finally managed to open the lock, bursting through the door with such strength that it almost fell from its hinges. With desperate speed, he reached the doorway and the sight before him had him losing his mind. There was (YN), lying unwillingly on the ground with a great brut of a man hovering above her, his pants hanging loose as he kneeled between her legs, his hand coming from nowhere slapping so hard against her cheek that she fell silent, her body nearly losing all capacity to move. Thomas didn't utter a word as he lunged at the man, fury consuming every fibre of his body as his hands ripped him off of her throwing him against the wall. And had Tommy not been so engrossed with rage, he would have the noticed the fear wash over the man's eyes the moment he realised who had him against the wall. With stuttering words, he spoke, but Thomas heard none of them, his mind too absorbed with a relentless need to see his final breath, "I... I... I'm sorry, Mr Shelby... I... was just..." His words were cut short by Tommy's ruthless fists, landing punch after punch against his jaw and temple, the sound of his skull as it crashed into the wall behind him resounding around the room, the constant impact leaving the plaster crumbling under its force. Even after the man's body went limp, he kept striking blow after blow as his body slid slowly down the wall, unconscious, bloody and barely breathing, yet Tommy's rage still went unsatisfied. Reaching for the cast iron pan that lay discarded on the floor, he smashed it against his head, hearing the sickening crack as it connected to his skull and still, he continued... continued until his actions left the man's body lifeless and his face unrecognisable.</p><p>Thomas stood there, his body heaving with exertion, the only sound coming from his ragged breaths, his heart pumping so fiercely in his chest that he felt the throbbing beat in his head. Taking a deep breath, he slowly raised his eyes to the ceiling when he felt a gentle hand run down the length of his arm, somehow managing to release the pan from his iron grip. Letting it slip from her fingers to the floor below, (YN) walked around his body to face him, taking his blood-splattered face between her injured and trembling hands, gently pulling his gaze to hers. Already the skin around her beautiful (EC) eyes was turning blue and her cheek grew red and swollen as blood wept from a split at the corner of her mouth. The sight caused a physical pain in his chest. Placing gentle fingers around her wrists, he moved her hands into his palms, his eyes searching over the jagged deep cuts that covered her fingers and palm, watching as her crimson blood seeped through his fingers, onto his polished leather boots below. Not quite ready to let her go, he stretched his arm across the room to grab a cloth and after wrapping it firmly around her bleeding hand, he pulled her into his fold, squeezing her tight as her tears took control of her body. Resting his chin upon her head, he began whispering soothing words of comfort, "You're safe now... I'm here... I've got you, my love." He didn't know how long they stood there, but eventually her tears began to fade, his hand coming to rest at the nape of her neck as his fingers gently entwined with her locks. Taking another deep breath, he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair, relishing the rise and fall of her chest against his, never had such a simple action brought him so much comfort and relief. With a gentle finger under her chin, he lifted her gaze to his, carefully wiping the drying blood from her lips, brushing the tears from her blackening eyes with soft fingertips and moving her blood-soaked hair from her face. All the while burdening himself with a growing seed of guilt, knowing none of this would have happened had he not be running late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the hours after the attack, both Tommy and the reader find themselves struggling to sleep.</p><p>Warnings: Anxiety, nightmares</p><p>Please feel free to send me a message or comment, I would love to know what you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas sat bolt upright, the loose blanket falling from the sofa to the floor below. His hands clenched in tight fists, his forehead covered in perspiration as his chest heaved with quick, rigid breaths.</p><p>Since the war, his nights had been plagued by endless subterranean tunnels, heavy with dirt and dust. The constant grating percussion of pickaxe against earthen wall, sounding from the other side. Each tap bringing them closer to the sound of German whispers. The unrelenting cry of his lungs, begging for just one breath of clean air as the men around him tried desperately to cough and wheeze in silence, just waiting for the inevitable collapse of the ever-thinning dirt barrier. Every miserable passing second surely bringing them closer to their end.</p><p>Except, tonight the tunnel wasn't filled with exhausted wheezing men, nor did German soldiers come barrelling through the collapsing wall. Instead, he found himself standing wide and protective in front of (YN), who lay broken and unconscious in the dirt, her dress ripped to pieces, her poor body left bloody and exposed. Rage and anger consumed him as he glared down at the motionless man who unforgivably brought harm upon his love. Looking like nothing more than a worthless bag of broken and bloody bones, completely unrecognisable, his own fists remaining clenched before him cut, swollen and dripping with blood. But it was the guilt that woke him up, the guilt that was going to eat him alive from the inside out.</p><p>If only he had left The Garrison fifteen minutes earlier, he would have arrived at the bakery before that animal did. And (YN) wouldn't be lying in his bed upstairs with a hand full of stitches and a face full of cuts and bruises. Although, the very thought of what would have happened had he not turned up when he did, well... he couldn't even think about it, the very idea causing a physical pain in his chest. Thomas was thankful though, that she was a fighter, strong enough and brave enough to fight back, stabbing the monster through his side with a piece of broken glass and she would forever hold the scars to prove it. Thankfully, the doctor had said, that somehow between all the stitches she was lucky enough to miss her tendons, but her hand would forever bear the deep and jagged scars and probably quite a bit of nerve damage.</p><p>Sitting there he waited for his breaths to calm. Concentrating on the tick of the wall clock behind him, he slowly felt the rise and fall of his chest settle, when he heard distressed murmurs coming from his room. Without hesitating he jumped from the sofa and ran up the stairs, not even bothering to throw his pants on, wearing just his shirt still stained with small splatters of blood. As he neared the door the murmurs became louder, more anxious and distraught, breaking his heart. How glad he was that he insisted with her father that she should stay with him, he wanted to be the one to care for her and take away all her distress. Besides, he wasn't quite ready to let her from his sight. If she was with him, she was safe.</p><p>With quick fingers to the handle, he let himself into the room taking hasty steps to the bedside, able to see (YN)'s fear driven movements clearly as the moonlight filtered through the window, his heartbreaking all over again. Kneeling down, he hushed soothing words, running a gentle hand across her head, "Shhh... shhh, your safe, your here with me."</p><p>(YN) woke up, her eyes filled with terror, not screaming, but gasping with fright. Scrambling, she sat up in bed, whacking Tommy across the face, stunning him just the littlest bit. Carefully he took her hands, "(YN), it's okay.. it's me... Tommy."</p><p>Watching as she took a deep breath, her expression washed over with awareness, realising where she was and that she was safe. Turning to face him, she placed her hand to his face, "Oh Tommy, I hit you... I'm sorry."</p><p>Placing his hand over hers, he smiled gently, "I'm fine... I'm just happy you hit me with your good hand. We don't want you busting those stitches open already." Tommy watched as she pushed gently against the bandages, before asking, "How's it feeling, do you need something for the pain?"</p><p>(YN) shook her head, as she pulled her knee's up against her chest, giving him room to sit on the bed at her feet. "No, it's fine."</p><p>Tommy nodded his head, smiling quietly to himself, she was tough too, because he knew a wound like that would be burning and throbbing endlessly. Desperately, he wanted to reach out and hold her, she looked so vulnerable sitting there with her arms wrapped tight around her legs, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or bring her any further distress. After everything she had been through today, being held by a half-dressed man on a bed was probably the last thing she wanted. So instead he leaned across to the bedside table, pouring her a drink of water. Handing it to her, he spoke, "Arthur stopped by after you fell asleep... he called around a couple of the boys and they've taken care of everything... No one will ever know."</p><p>(YN) nodded her head, her expression relieved, "Thank you, Tommy." Lifting the glass to her lips, she took a small sip, the tilt of her head towards the moonlight revealing the extent of her bruising. It had gotten much worse in the hours since she fell asleep and Tommy felt his rage and guilt bubble away again, not that he showed it. Placing the glass to the bedside, (YN) turned back to him, her expression a little embarrassed, "Sorry for waking you... but every time I close my eyes I see-"</p><p>(YN) fell silent, her gaze dropping, unable to finish her sentence and Tommy reached for her hands, wrapping them carefully, yet securely in his, knowing all too well what she saw when she closed her eyes. "Don't... please... I was already awake." Gently he sighed, cupping her cheek softly in his palm, "I'm sorry... I should have gotten there sooner," running a thumb across her bruised cheekbone with a feather-light touch, he spoke again, "then none of this would have happened."</p><p>Responding quickly, (YN) shook her head, her expression almost defiant, "No Tommy... don't. You arrived exactly when you needed to. I don't usually wish people dead, but the world is better off without a man... a monster like that." Thomas opened his mouth to speak, shocked she would accept someone hurting her like that, but her eyes told him she was far from done. "There is no doubt in my mind that what he had planned for me, he has done many times before... he made no secret of that." Leaning forward a little, she began fidgeting with her bandage, before looking back up to him, her eyes sincere and wise, "If you arrived too early you would have sent him on his way with a warning and probably a black eye. And yes... he would have turned around and left, but he would still be alive and breathing, searching for his next victim."</p><p>Tommy just sat there, silent, he knew there was no point in disagreeing. In a way she was right, but he was never going to accept the fact that she met with harm because he was running late. So instead he sat there, taking in here exhausted features, wishing there was something more he could do. Knowing he would bear her nightmares upon his own every night for the rest of his life, if it meant she could sleep peacefully.</p><p>Covering her mouth, (YN) yawned, before rubbing her hands through her untidy hair and Tommy took it as his cue to leave. Standing up, he leaned across placing a hand amongst her hair, kissing her forehead, "I'll let you rest... try and get some sleep, eh?"</p><p>Turning towards the door he took a step, her fingers catching his before he took another, "Tommy?" Something in the way she grabbed his hand, her touch... her grip... the way she called his name, made his heart momentarily stop, turning back to face her he waited for her to continue. When she spoke, her voice was unsure and nervous, yet full of need, "Will you stay... hold me, at least until I fall asleep?"</p><p>Tommy held his breath... his thoughts a mess with emotion. Maybe there was something he could do to take away her nightmares after all. It wasn't exactly how he imagined their first night together, but she needed him and he couldn't begin to explain the feeling that gave him... the emotions it made him feel.</p><p>With a small smile, he nodded his head and made his way towards the wardrobe, unwilling to drop her hand from his until they could no longer reach. Taking off his blood-stained shirt he replaced it with a clean singlet, before walking around to the other side of the bed. Giving her a moment to change her mind, he looked to her, his voice quiet, "You sure?"</p><p>(YN) answered with a simple nod of her head, she looked so tired and drained. Pulling the covers back for him she laid down as he slipped in beside her, the warmth of her body easily radiating through her linen nightgown as she nestled her back into his chest. Reaching his arms around her he held her protectively within his fold, losing his face in the soft messy locks of her (HC) hair, relishing the feeling, the smell, the rise and fall if her chest... nothing had ever felt more right... more welcome... or more wanted.</p><p>Laying there, he listened to her slowly steadying breaths, as her body relaxed and drifted off to sleep under his comforting touch. Never had he felt more content. The warmth in his chest filling his heart, filled it until it overflowed around his entire body, filling his every thought with a pure kind of bliss. Never had he felt something so strong. After so long absent, barely living... barely breathing... barely surviving, he finally felt alive. Life felt worth living again. And as his eyelids grew heavy, drifting into his first peaceful and dreamless sleep in years, he knew he was finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 6- Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just a glimpse into the future.</p><p>Warnings: FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!</p><p>Please feel free to send me a message or comment, I would love to know what you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stretched his legs across the blanket and leaned back under the shade against the tree. Crossing one ankle over the other he lifted the cigarette to his mouth, smiling softly as he blew the smoke from his lips. Even after three years together, the sight of (YN)'s wedding ring catching the sunlight did things to his chest he just couldn't explain. Every day the little things she did were a constant reminder of why he loved her... why he had always loved her. It could be as simple as her sweet morning smile... or the way she would sit in her favourite chair to read, only to find her sleeping soundly just fifteen minutes later... or how she would always sneak up behind him and slip her arms around his middle to squeeze him tight. But right now, it was the vision of her sitting in the grass with the morning sun shining through wisps of her (HC) hair. Watching her sweet reaction as their son passed her a half scrunched flower he had picked for her. The way she folded him in her arms and kissed him until he squealed with delight, drowning him in millions of tiny kisses. It was moments like this that left him feeling like the happiest and most content man to ever walk the earth. Knowing that whatever filthy or stressed mood he came home in, she could wipe it all away with a single kiss to his lips.</p><p>Standing up, (YN) wiped down the front of her dress and gave the sweet young boy a kiss to his head, before leaving him to play happily amongst the dirt at the edge of the garden. Walking over to Tommy, she knelt down as he leaned across to put out his cigarette and make room for her between his knees. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, her fingertips lightly clutching at the nape of his neck, bringing a murmur of pleasure from his lips. After resting her forehead to his for a long moment, she leaned back and studied his adoring blue eyes, "You know Tommy, I think it's time for Charlie to sleep in his own room."</p><p>Tommy tenderly grabbed her chin between his thumb and finger, pulling her lips to his in the softest kiss, "Hmmmm, do you?"</p><p>Nodding her head, she smiled, the corner of her bottom lip ending up between her teeth, "Yes, I do." Then spinning around, she sat down and leaned back against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck as his arms came to rest around her middle. When she spoke again, her gaze sat watchfully upon their little boy, as she picked up Tommy's hands and rested them gently against her belly, "We want him used to his new bed by the time the new baby arrives."</p><p>Tommy didn't know how she did it, the way she could make him love her a little bit more with each and every passing day... didn't know how he could ever make her understand just how much he adored her and everything she had given him... Leaning down he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, lovingly kissing the top of her head before spinning her back around and lifting her to her knees. Leaning down once more, he kissed her belly, his crystal blue eyes, shining, "That's wonderful news, my love." And as he pulled her into his arms he realised, that even if he could never make her understand just how much he loved her... how much he adored and cherished everything she had done for him... everything she had given him, he knew he would spend the rest of his days trying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>